Just For You
by Aoyama Haruna
Summary: "Aku memang bodoh, Hinata… Harusnya aku tahu kalau Kiba adalah sahabatmu. Ya… aku memang keras kepala. Jadi, kau mau memaafkanku?"  Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, oneshoot, my first fict, abal, jelek, don't like don't read!


**Disclaimer : Sekalipun author udah nyium-nyium kakinya Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto nggak bakal dikasih ke author T_T**

**Warning : Abal, Gaje, Typo, OOC, lebay, dan warning-warning lainnya**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : " Aku memang bodoh, Hinata… Harusnya aku tahu kalau Kiba adalah sahabatmu. Ya… aku memang keras kepala. Jadi, kau mau memaafkanku?"**

**Author's note : Ini fict pertama saya! Jadi maaf kalo jelek, abal, nggak jelas, mohon maklum ya… (^-^v) Ehehe, bagi senpai-senpai yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, Haruna minta review-nya,ya…**

**Judul : Just For You**

Hanabi sedang asyik dengan permainan _game-boy_-nya sampai ada tercium bau sesuatu yang sangat harum dari arah dapur rumah keluarga Hyuuga.

" Hmmm, bau harum apa ini?" tanya Hanabi.

Hari ini tanggal 13 Februari. Semua gadis di Konoha sedang sibuk mempersiap-kan untuk esok hari, Valentine, begitu pula Hinata.

Gadis manis bermata amethyst itu kini sedang asyik memanaskan sebatang cokelat masak di dapur.

" Hinata nee-chan~" panggil Hanabi manja sambil memeluk kakak perempuannya dari belakang.

Hinata menghentikan aktifitasnya dan memandang Hanabi lembut, "Ya, Hanabi-chan?"

"Nee-chan sedang masak apa? Harum sekali," ucap Hanabi sambil melirik panci yang sedang digunakan Hinata untuk memasak cokelat, "Ano… Aku sedang membuat cokelat. Hanabi-chan, mau?" tanya Hinata lembut. Hanabi tersenyum mengangguk, "Mau," jawabnya senang.

" Tunggu sebentar,ya? Aku panaskan cokelat ini dulu…" Hinata melanjutkan aktifitas masak-memasaknya. Setelah cokelat tersebut mencair, Hinata memasukan beberapa bahan lainnya agar cokelat tersebut terasa manis.

Hinata mematikan api kompor dan membiarkan cokelat itu di atas kompor yang mati beberapa saat. Selagi menunggu, dia berjalan pelan menuju kulkas dan membuka pintu kulkas tersebut.

Hinata mengambil sebuah nampan berisi, kurang lebih, 30 cokelat truffle dan meletakannya di atas meja makan.

" Ini cokelat truffle buatan kakak sendiri, Hanabi-chan…" kata Hinata tersenyum. Hanabi menatap isi nampan tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar, tidak terasa air liurnya menetes.

" Sepertinya enak sekali, nee-chan!" pekik Hanabi, " Hihi, arigatou, Hanabi-chan. Ano, mulutnya di-lap dulu,ya?" Hinata memberikan sehelai tissue kepada Hanabi. Hanabi menerimanya dan segera mengelap mulutnya.

" Aku boleh minta, nee-chan?" tanya Hanabi memandang cokelat truffle itu. Hinata mengangguk, "Boleh, tapi jangan banyak-banyak,ya? Itu mau nee-chan kasih ke teman-teman nee-chan," Jawab Hinata kembali ke aktifitas masak-memasaknya.

"Eh? Teman-teman nee-chan? Kenapa bukan ke pacar nee-chan saja?" tanya Hanabi polos sambil menyuap satu cokelat ke mulut mungilnya.

Hampir saja Loyang yang sedang dibawa Hinata jatuh, mendengar kata 'pacar' itu.

" Ano… eto… a… aku,kan tidak punya pacar, Hanabi-chan…" ungkap Hinata, "Eh? Terus? Tapi nee-chan punya orang yang disukai,dong… Kasih tau Hanabi!" pinta Hanabi merengek.

_Tentu saja ada! Namun aku tidak yakin dia mau menerima cokelatku…_ Batin Hinata sambil menuangkan cokelat, yang tadi dia panaskan, ke sebuah Loyang berbentuk hati.

" Nee-chan kenapa diam? Pasti mikirin orang yang disukai,ya?" sindir Hanabi.

" Ti… Tidak,kok!" ujar Hinata cepat. Mukanya memerah. Dengan cepat, ia menaruh Loyang berbentuk hati yang telah ia isi dengan cokelat ke dalam kulkas untuk didinginkan.

" Nah, Hanabi-chan, mau membantuku?" tanya Hinata mendekati Hanabi yang sedang asyik melahap cokelat itu.

" Bfolehh, Bfayarhannyah apha? ( Baca: Boleh, bayarannya apa?)" tanya Hanabi yang sedang melahap cokelat. Hinata mendengus lalu tersenyum, " Cokelat. Bagaimana?"

Hanabi berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk. Hinata menghela nafas lega, "Nah, tolong Hanabi-chan masukan cokelat truffle ini ke plastik bening yang kecil ini. Masing-masing plastik diisi dengan 5 buah cokelat truffle, lalu dihias dengan pita ini. Oke?" jelas Hinata singkat. Hanabi mengangguk.

" Kalau cokelatnya ada sisa, kamu boleh ambil…" lanjut Hinata tersenyum. Hanabi tersenyum senang dan menjalankan perintah kakak-nya dengan baik.

" Ano… Hinata-chan, author boleh minta cokelatnya,nggak?" *author ditendang Hinata mental ke planet Mars*

" Nee-chan mau kasih cokelat ke siapa aja,sih? Kok banyak banget?" tanya… maksudnya, gerutu Hanabi.

Hinata yang sedang sibuk menghias cokelat berbentuk hati-nya, menoleh ke arah Hanabi, "Buat 2 sahabat nee-chan, Neji-nii, dan tou-san saja,kok…" jawab Hinata.

"Eeh? Buat Hanabi mana?" protes Hanabi, "Hihi, tadi,kan, sudah kau makan…" jawab Hinata tersenyum manis, "Yaah… Tau gini aku nggak bantuin,deh…" omel Hanabi. Hinata tertawa, _Hanabi… Hanabi…_

_Malam hari, di kamar Hinata…_

" Bagaimana perasaannya saat kuberikan cokelat ini,ya?" tanya Hinata sambil memandangi cokelat berbentuk hati yang kini sudah dia bungkus dengan rapih di sebuah kotak persegi berwarna orange dengan motif garis-garis berwarna biru laut.

" Naruto-kun, kuharap kau benar-benar mau menerima cokelat ini dan juga perasaanku…" gumam Hinata meletakan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Dia segera meletakan cokelat itu ke dalam tas sekolahnya dan tidur di atas kasur empuknya.

"Oyasumi, Naruto-kun…"

" Oyasumi, Hinata-chan!" *author digebukin sama readers*

_Di saat yang sama, di apartemen keluarga Namikaze…_

" Besok Valentine,ya?" gumam Naruto sambil memandang ke luar jendela menatap tak tentu arah.

" Hee, kira-kira Naru-chan dapat berapa cokelat,ya?" tanya Kushina, ibunya, " Entahlah, kaa-san… Aku,kan tidak se-populer Teme…" ucap Naruto menghela nafas.

" Tapi adakah gadis yang kau sukai, Naruto?" tanya Minato, ayahnya. Mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya, Naruto terbelalak.

_Ada,sih… Tapi, memang dia mau memberiku cokelat?_

" Ada apa, Naru-chan?" tanya Kushina mengelus lembut rambut duren *author di rasengan Naruto* maksudnya rambut jabrik Naruto…

" Tidak ada apa-apa, kok, kaa-san…" jawab Naruto setengah bergumam. Minato dan Kushina saling berpandangan, " Naruto, kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatan, katakan saja…" ucap Minato.

Naruto menghela nafas, " Tidak ada yang ingin kukatakan, aku sudah mengantuk, tou-san, kaa-san… Oyasuminasai…" Naruto berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya.

Naruto merebahkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidurnya dan menutup kedua matanya. Sesaat, sosok seorang gadis berambut indigo muncul di dalam mimpinya. Tersenyum manis dan lembut ke arahnya.

_Gadis itu berdiri di tengah padang bunga lavender…_

_Rambut indigonya tersibak lembut ditiup sang angin…_

_Bibir mungilnya menyungging senyuman manis yang mampu meluluhkan hati si pemilik mata sapphire…_

_Tangan lembutnya menggenggam setangkai lavender…_

_Menyerahkan lavender tersebut kepada si pemilik mata sapphire…_

" _Naruto-kun…"_

_Kini, mata sapphire dan amethyst saling berpandangan…_

_Menulusuri jejak kebenaran sebuah perasaan…_

" _Hinata-chan…"_

"HINATA-CHAN!"… BRUKK!

Rupanya, Naruto terjatuh dari kasurnya. Dia mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit benjol itu… " Itaii…" ringisnya. Dia melirik ke arah jam weker-nya, _masih jam 02.00 pagi…_

Naruto terduduk di atas kasurnya.

" _Adakah orang yang kau sukai, Naruto?"_

Pertanyaan dari ayah-nya terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

" Ada, tou-san. Dia adalah seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan senyuman manis yang selalu muncul di mimpiku selama ini…" jawabnya tidak pada siapa-siapa.

" Hinata-chan, apakah kau akan memberikanku cokelat? Sebagai tanda pengikat juga pemersatu di antara kita?... Ah, bodoh, kau Naruto! Kau saja belum tahu Hinata menyukaimu atau tidak!" gerutu Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Frustasi. Dengan perasaannya sendiri kepada seorang gadis manis bermata amethyst itu.

" Sudahlah, kalau dia tidak memberikanku cokelat juga tidak masalah!" Naruto kembali terlelap.

_Tapi…_

_Kau salah, Naruto…_

_Dia sangat menyukaimu seperti kau menyukainya_

_Hanya, belum saatnya hati kalian bertatut_

_Mungkin suatu saat lagi…_

_Namun, itu pasti…_

Kringgg… alarm _handphone _Hinata berbunyi, membangunkan gadis amethyst tersebut dari tidur lelapnya.

"U-ung…" erangnya kecil. Dibukanya mata amethyst-nya dan menatap ke seluruh ruangan tidurnya dan tersenyum. Dia mengambil handuk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mandi… *ya iyalah, masa' makan di kamar mandi?* *author dilempar panci*

Hinata segera mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Disisirnya rambut indigo-nya hingga terlihat rapih dan menyelipkan sebuah jepit berbentuk bunga berwarna ungu di rambutnya.

" Hinata-chan! Sarapan!" panggil kakak sepupunya, yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri, Neji, " Iya, nii-san… sebentar," Hinata menenteng tas sekolahnya dan berjalan ke luar kamarnya menuju ruang makan.

Disana, terlihat Hiashi, Hanabi, dan juga Neji sedang bercakap-cakap-ria.

" Ohayou gozaimasu, Tou-san, Neji-nii, Hanabi-chan…" salam Hinata sambil menduduki kursi di sebelah Hanabi.

" Ohayou, Hinata-chan!" jawab mereka bertiga serempak sambil mengutarakan senyum.

" Ano… Tou-san, Neji-nii… Ini," Hinata menyerah dua bungkus plastik kecil yang diberi pita hingga terlihat manis dan berisi cokelat itu kepada Hiashi dan Neji.

" Lho? Memang hari ini ada apa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Neji mengamati bungkusan manis tersebut, " Hari ini valentine, ya… aku tahu kita tidak merayakannya, hanya saja aku mempunyai waktu untuk membuat cokelat, boleh,kan?" jelas Hinata.

Hiashi tersenyum, mengangguk, dan menerima bungkusan dari Hinata, " Arigatou, Hinata…" ucapnya.

" Eh, Oh… Iya, Arigatou, Hinata-chan. Boleh kumakan?" tanya Neji. Hinata mengangguk sambil memakan roti panggangnya.

Neji mengambil satu cokelat truffle itu dan melahapnya.

" Hmm, enak sekali, Hinata-chan! Rasanya manisss… Kau berbakat,ya?" puji Neji. Hinata tersenyum. Wajahnya merona mendengar pujian dari Neji.

" Kenapa Hanabi-chan tidak dibagi, Hinata?" tanya Hiashi heran, " Ano, Tou-san… Eto… Hanabi-chan kemarin sudah makan, ya,kan?" Hinata menatap Hanabi. Hanabi mengangguk, " Tapi aku masih mau lagi…" jawabnya polos.

Hinata tersenyum lalu tertawa, " Haha, kau lucu sekali,ya, Hanabi-chan? Aku berangkat sekolah dulu. Jaa, Neji-nii, Tou-san, Hanabi-chan!" Hinata melangkah ke luar ruangan makan.

_Pokoknya hari ini aku harus bisa memberikan cokelat ke Naruto-kun!_ Tekad Hinata dalam hati sambil berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju sekolahnya.

Konoha High School sekarang dipenuhi oleh keributan dan suasana hari penuh cokelat itu.

" Ino-chan, kau sudah berikan cokelat-mu ke Sai?" tanya Sakura menghampiri Ino, Ino menggeleng, " Nanti istirahat… Aku mau diam-diam memberikannya! Sakura-chan sendiri bagaimana?" Ino balik bertanya.

" Sama sepertimu. Namun, kurasa aku tidak mungkin menyampaikannya begitu saja kepada Sasuke-kun. Kau tahu,kan, kalau dia sering dikerubungi oleh para _fans_-nya?" jawab Sakura setengah hati.

**Ino :" Oya, Author mau kasih cokelat ke siapa?"**

**Haruna : " Aah, Author,kan nggak ngikutin acara kasih cokelat begituan…"**

**Sakura : " Terus? Kasih apaan?"**

**Haruna : " Kasih... Eng…Kasih…Kasih… **_**Kasih, sampai kapan kau gantung cerita cintaku~**_**"**

*Author digebukin Ino dan Sakura*

" Ah, itu Hinata-chan sudah datang!" pekik Ino senang. Ino dan Sakura segera mengerubungi Hinata.

" Hinata-chan, kau sudah memberikannya?" tanya Ino dan Sakura berbarengan. Hinata menaikan satu alisnya, " Memberikan apa?"

" Aduuh… Cokelat! Cokelat buat Naruto!" jelas Ino dan Sakura setengah berbisik. Wajah Hinata langsung merah padam kayak tomat segar…

" Ano, eto… Aku… Aku… Belum…" jawab Hinata gagap. Ino dan Sakura saling berpandangan dan menghela nafas, kecewa, sepertinya.

" Yaaahh, kukira sudah…" desah Sakura diiringi desahan Ino. Hinata sedikit membungkuk, "Go… Gomen…" ucapnya kemudian berlari menuju bangkunya.

_Ugh, bagaimana ini?_ Batinnya galau.

" Hinata-chaann!" panggil Kiba dan Shino menghampiri meja Hinata. Hinata tersenyum kepada kedua sahabatnya itu, "Hai, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun…" sapanya ramah, "Hinata-chan, kamu punya cokelat nggak? Aku laper…" sahut Kiba terkekeh.

"Dasar kau, Kiba… Kau sudah lupa kalau Hinata akan memberikan 'itu' ke Naruto?" bisik Shino. Kiba hanya tertawa, "Hahaha, Gomen Ne, Hinata-chan… Bercanda,kok!" Kiba terkekeh.

Hinata tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, tapi aku memang mempunyai cokelat untuk kalian berdua," jawab Hinata.

Mata Kiba berbinar-binar, " Hontou, Hinata-chan?" tanyanya girang. Hinata mengangguk, "Tentu saja, Kalian,kan, sahabatku…"

" Nah, ini untuk Shino-kun…" Hinata memberikan cokelat tersebut ke Shino. Shino mengangguk sopan, dalam artian: terimakasih, dan menyimpan cokelat tersebut ke dalam jubahnya.

" Nah, ini untuk Kiba-kun…" Hinata menyerahkan cokelat truffle kepada Kiba, "Arigatou, Hinata-chaannn!" serunya sambil memeluk Hinata, membuat Hinata blushing…

" Hoy, Hoy, Kiba! Kalau Naruto lihat bagaimana?" tegur Shino. Kiba tertawa, "Hahaha, aku bercanda, Shino! Lagipula Hinata,kan sahabatku…" jawabnya enteng, "Su… Sudahlah, Kiba-kun… Shino-kun…" ucap Hinata gagap, berharap kedua sahabatnya pergi meninggalkan dia sendiri.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi, Kiba…" Shino menyeret Kiba pergi ketika melihat raut muka Hinata.

_Kami-sama… Kuharap Naruto-kun tidak melihat hal tadi!_

**Naruto's POV**

Aku melihatnya. Jelas!

Hinata memberikan cokelat kepada Kiba…

Dan dia memeluk Hinata.

Bodoh, kau Naruto! Buat apa selama ini kau memikirkan gadis itu?

Pada kenyataannya dia tidak menyukaimu…

Tapi, Hinata…

Kau tahu,kan, hati ini hanya untukmu?

Namun sekarang, semua terbuang percuma…

" Hoi, Dobe! Kenapa berdiam diri di ujung pintu, begitu?" tegur Sasuke. Aku menoleh kepadanya dan menjawab ketus, "_Not even one of your business,_ Teme!"

"Cih, mengganggu orang mau masuk, tau!" balasnya tak kalah ketus. Aku melirik tas Sasuke, dia membawa dua tas sekaligus? Repot sekali…

" Kenapa bawa dua tas segala?" tanyaku acuh, "_Not even one of your business,_ Dobe…" jawabnya persis sepertiku. Aku menggeram kesal, " Cih! Tukang jiplak!" balasku.

" Sudah, masih pagi, kok bertengkar…" lerai Chouji. Aku mendengus kesal, " Dia yang salah! Teme-sialan!" adu-ku, "Apa katamu? Baka-Dobbe?" seru Sasuke geram.

"Sudahlah, masuk kelas sana!" Shikamaru dari belakang menendang kami berdua hingga memasuki kelas.

Aku jatuh tersungkur di lantai kelas, " Aarrggh, sialan!" gerutuku.

" D… Daijobou…ka? Na… Naruto-kun?"

Aku mendengar suaranya…

Ya, itu suaranya!

Suara merdu gadis dalam mimpiku!

"Hi… Hinata-chan?" Aku mendongak dan menatapnya.

Dia…

Gadis bermata amethyst itu…

Berambut indigo…

Bertutur kata lembut dan sopan…

Gadis yang sempurna…

Gadis yang kucintai…

Namun…

Dia lebih memilih Kiba?

" N… Na… Naruto-kun…" panggilnya khawatir. Aku memalingkan pandangan.

" Aku tidak apa-apa, Hinata… Permisi…" Aku beranjak dan melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

_Hinata, tahukah kamu? Hatiku sakit… Terlalu sakit untuk disebutkan._

**End Naruto's POV**

" Aku tidak apa-apa, Hinata… Permisi…" Naruto beranjak dan melangkah pergi dengan dinginnya.

_Kami-sama, Apa yang terjadi? Dia berbeda dari biasanya. Tidak memanggilku dengan _suffix _–chan… Berkata begitu dingin… Ada apa dengan Naruto-kun?_

**Normal POV**

Krrriiiingggg…

" Ha'i, minna-san! PR kalian ada di halaman 93 sampai 95. Baiklah, sampai disini pelajaran kita dan jangan lupa belajar untuk mid-test minggu depan!" Kakashi-sensei berjalan keluar kelas.

" Haaahh… Udah mid-test aja…" gerutu Naruto, " Rasanya baru kemarin masuk kelas…" sambungnya.

Wajar saja kalau dia menggerutu begitu, memang Naruto termasuk murid yang kurang dapat mengikuti pelajaran… *author dilempar shuriken sama Naruto*

" Kalau tidak belajar, mana bisa mengikuti mid-test dengan baik, Naruto," timbrung Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"Aaaahh, adakah seseorang yang mau membantuku untuk mid-test?" teriak Naruto meminta bantuan yang sebenarnya tidak untuk siapa-siapa.

" Hinata saja…" usul Shikamaru asal sambil menunjuk Hinata. Yang ditunjuk diam dan salah tingkah, "Ano… Ada apa,ya?" tanya Hinata takut.

Raut muka Naruto berubah, " Hnn, aku akan mencoba belajar sendiri saja. Itu membuat Hinata repot…" ucapnya acuh tak acuh sambil berjalan keluar kelas. Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Na… Naruto-kun…" panggil Hinata lirih. Namun, Naruto tidak menoleh, dia tetap berjalan. Walaupun dalam hatinya berkata '_ ada apa, Hinata-chan?' _terus-menerus_._

Ya, sekalipun Naruto menganggap Hinata lebih memilih Kiba, toh, hatinya untuk Hinata seorang. Namun, sekarang dia sedang dirundung galau…

" Na-Naruto-kun... Chotto matte kudasai…" Hinata berlari mendekati Naruto yang berjalan jauh lebih cepat darinya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Hinata. Dingin.

" A… Ano… Ini… Enng… Aku… Aku membuat ini… U… Untuk Na… Naruto-kun…" Hinata menyodorkan cokelat hatinya. Wajahnya merah merona layaknya tomat segar yang baru dipetik.

_Akhirnya aku bilang juga!_ Batinnya.

Naruto kini memandang Hinata datar. Masih kecewa atas perbuatan Hinata pada Kiba tadi. Memberikannya cokelat, bagaimana tidak?

" Naru…to-kun… Ma… Maukah kau me…menerima ini…?" tanya Hinata mencari kepastian. Naruto tidak bersuara.

" Na… Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata lagi takut. Takut akan Naruto yang tidak mau menerima cokelat buatannya.

" Hnn, apa gunanya kalau kau memberikan cokelat itu kepadaku namun kau juga memberikan cokelat kepada Kiba?" ujar Naruto dingin.

Hinata terlihat bingung, "Apa maksudnya, Naruto-kun?" tanyanya.

" Aku melihatmu tadi pagi memberikan cokelat ke dia…" jawab Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Enggan menyebut nama 'Kiba'.

Hinata berpikir…. Berpikir lagi… dan… Taraa, bola lampu menyala! * Author dijitak readers*

" Ano… Naruto-kun… Kau salah paham… A… Aku…" Hinata mencoba menjelaskan namun dipotong oleh Naruto.

" Sudah, Hinata! Cukup disini saja! Aku tidak butuh cokelat darimu! Harusnya kau tahu selama ini kau adalah orang yang paling kusayangi, namun kau lebih memilih Kiba!" Ujar Naruto mengeluarkan seluruh amarahnya kepada gadis manis yang tidak berdosa ini.

"K… Kau salah, Naruto-kun… Aku bisa menjelaskannya-"

" Cukup, Hinata!" Naruto baru mencoba berlari ketika sebuah tangan lembut nan halus menahan tangan hangatnya.

" Kau salah paham, Naruto-kun! Kiba adalah sahabatku! Makanya aku memberikan cokelat kepadanya, Shino juga! Sebenarnya orang yang paling kusayangi cuman Naruto-kun!" ungkap Hinata tegas dan lancar.

Naruto terbelalak. Dia menoleh ke arah gadis indigo itu tidak percaya, " Benarkah, Hinata-chan?"

Yang ditanya terdiam. Air mata mengalir deras di kedua pelupuk matanya dan membasahi pipi putih nan halusnya.

" Ta… Tapi kalau Naruto-kun masih tidak percaya tidak apa-apa… Aku… Aku… Aku mengerti… hiks!" Hinata meyerahkan cokelat hatinya dengan kasar kepada Naruto, lalu berlari kencang menjauhi Naruto.

"Hi… Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto mengejar Hinata. Hinata tidak peduli dengan panggilan dari sang pemilik mata sapphire itu. Dia mencoba mencari tempat sepi yang pas untuk dia pergunakan menangis. *Aduuh, author susah nyari kalimat yang pas,nih… Gomen,ya (T_T)*

Bruk… Hinata menyenggol bahu seseorang, sontak dia segera meminta maaf. Dan rupanya orang yang ia senggol adalah…

"Sakura-chan!" pekik Hinata, "Nee, Hinata-chan, ada apa? Eh? Kau menangis?" tanya Sakura kaget. Hinata menggeleng, dia menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya Naruto semakin dekat…

" Ano… Sumimasen, Sakura-chan…" Hinata kembali berlari menjauh.

Bruk… Sekarang giliran Naruto yang menyenggol bahu Sakura.

" Gomen, Sakura!" seru Naruto langsung kembali berlari mengejar Hinata. Sakura hanya bengong, _Sejak kapan ada permainan kejar-kejaran begini antara Naruto dan Hinata?_- pikirnya sweat drop, _Yosh! Akan kuselidiki!_

Dan jadilah kejar-kejaran antara Hinata, Naruto, dan Sakura. *Readers sweat drop*

"Hahh… Hahh… Hahh…" Hinata menetralkan nafasnya. Dia yakin Naruto tidak lagi mengejarnya dan Dia sudah menemukan tempat yang tepat! Taman sekolah! Dan kebetulan taman sekolah juga sedang sepi, jadi tidak akan ada yang melihatnya menangis.

Hinata memeluk kedua lututnya dan menyenderkan dirinya ke sebuah pohon. Lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

" Hiks, kalau tahu begini… Aku tidak akan pernah membuat cokelat! Hiks…" tangisnya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan hangat melingkar di tubuhnya, singkatnya memeluk dari belakang. Membuat Hinata kaget dan terkejut.

" Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan…" ucap sebuah suara pemilik tangan hangat itu. Hinata menoleh, mencari tahu siapa pemilik tangan hangat itu, dan rupanya… DRAKULA! *author dilempar batu* Ma… Maksudnya, Naruto… * 'jayus!' kata readers*

"Na… Naruto-kun?" pekik Hinata. Wajahnya merah merona, ngalahin kepiting rebus.

" Le… Lepaskan…" pinta Hinata sedikit berontak namun sia-sia karena Naruto semakin erat memeluk Hinata.

" Tidak mau…" jawab Naruto. Hinata mencoba kembali memberontak, "Le… Lepaskan! Naruto-kun!" Hinata berkali-kali mengelak, namun Naruto semakin erat memeluknya…

" Le… Lepaskan, hiks… Naruto-kun… hiks! Bu… Buat apa… kau melakukan ini? Hiks… K… Kau sudah tidak mempercayaiku,kan? Hiks…" tangis Hinata kembali pecah. Naruto masih terdiam. Dia hanya memutar posisinya jadi memeluk Hinata dari depan.

**Naruto's POV**

Aku memutar badannya dan kembali memeluknya.

Aku ini bodoh…

Seharusnya aku tahu kalau Kiba adalah sahabatnya…

Seharusnya aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan amarahku di hadapannya…

Aku memang bodoh… Harusnya aku tidak sekeras kepala ini!

Aku membiarkan dia menangis di pelukanku,sekarang…

" Gomen ne, Hinata-hime…" ucapku lirih yang membuatnya tersentak karena aku menambahkan _suffix_-hime di namanya.

" Hi… Hime…?" tanyanya di sela tangisannya, " Tidak apa-apa,kan?" aku menyungging senyum maut-ku yang dapat membuatnya blushing stadium 9 itu. Aku menyeka air matanya lembut.

" Hinata-hime, tataplah aku…" pintaku halus. Bukan malah menatapku, dia semakin menunduk menatap tanah. Dasar…

Pelan, aku menyentuh dagu mungilnya dan menaikan pandangannya. Ku tatap lembut mata amethyst-nya dan kembali mengusap air matanya yang kembali bercucuran.

" Jangan menangis, Hime…" hiburku. Wajahnya kembali merona, namun itu membuat dia Nampak jauh lebih manis.

" Aku ingin minta maaf. Aku tidak benar-benar bilang bahwa aku tidak menginginkan cokelat darimu… Justru aku sangat menantikannya…" aku memulai pembicaraan sambil menunjukan kotak berisi cokelat darinya.

" Aku memang bodoh, Hinata… Harusnya aku tahu kalau Kiba adalah sahabatmu. Ya… aku memang keras kepala. Jadi, kau mau memaafkanku?" aku mendekatkan wajahku kepadanya.

Dia menyungging senyum. Senyuman termanis dari seorang gadis yang sangat kusayangi.

" A… Aku juga ingin minta maaf, Naruto-kun… Aku… seharusnya aku lebih sadar suasana juga… Ja, jadi tidak memberikannya di depan umum… Gomenasai, Naruto-kun…" ucapnya lirih dan tersenyum lalu membalas pelukanku.

Aku tersenyum lega. Kini, masalah selesai sudah…

**Haruna :** **Belom, tau Naru-chan!**

**Naruto : Hee? Trus apa,dong?**

**Haruna : Kamu belom …**_** psst…psst**_**…! Kan?**

**Naruto : Eh, iya, hehehe… Ta, tapi… aku bisa nggak,ya?**

**Haruna : Harus bisa! Atau… *death glare***

**Naruto : Eh? Eh? Ha'i…! *ngacir***

***Readers bengong***

" Ano… Hinata-chan… Ada yang ingin kutanyakan…" aku melepas pelukannya. Dia terlihat heran, "Ya, Naruto-kun? Ada apa?"

" Eemm… Ano… Aku boleh makan cokelat ini,kan? Ehehehe…" Aku menyungging cengiran polosku. Hinata tertawa pelan, namun terdengar merdu di telingaku…

" Silahkan, Naruto-kun…" jawabnya.

Aku membuka kotak itu. Mataku terbelalak kaget. Terlihat sebuah cokelat berbentuk hati yang bertuliskan _Just for you_ di kotak itu.

" Hinata-chan, apa maksudnya _Just for you _ini?" tanyaku. Aku memang tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris! Puas,hah? *Yeaaayyy, Naru-chan ngakuu!* *author digampar Naruto*

" I… itu… Maksudnya… cokelat itu kubuat khusus untuk… Na, Naruto-kun…" jawab Hinata. Wajahnya merona merah.

" Khu, Khusus untukku?" tanyaku kaget, senang, bahagia, tidak percaya, semua menjadi satu.

" I… Iya…" jawabnya menunduk. Aku tersenyum dan mulai menggigit ujung cokelat itu… Ittidakimasu!

" Maniss!" seruku, " Lezat sekali! Hinata-chan buat sendiri?" aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Dia hanya mengangguk, "I… Iya."

" Enak sekali, Hinata-chan! Arigatou!" Aku melahap cokelat tersebut hingga tandas. Aku tidak pernah memakan cokelat seenak ini sebelumnya!

Hening sesaat...

" Ngomong-ngomong tentang sesuatu yang khusus…" aku mendekatkan diriku pada Hinata yang duduk bersandar di pohon tepat di sebelahku.

" Aku juga ada sesuatu untuk Hinata-chan…" sambungku menatap matanya.

**End Naruto's POV**

**Normal POV**

" Aku juga ada sesuatu yang khusus untuk Hinata-chan…" sambung Naruto menatap mata sang gadis lavender itu lembut dan teduh.

" U… Untukku?" tanya sang gadis lavender. Wajahnya kian merona seperti tomat segar.

" Ya…" jawab Naruto lembut sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Hinata. Semakin dekat… sampai…

" Hayooo, Ngapain berduaan disini?" tegur seseorang.

Naruto segera kembali ke tempatnya dengan perasaan jantungnya akan segera copot. Kaget. Kesal. Semua bersatu. Dia menoleh. Mencari tahu siapa orang yang sedang mengganggunya berduaan dengan sang gadis pujaannya itu…

"… Sa, Sakura-chan?" pekik Hinata blushing stadium 9. Sakura, orang yang mengganggu itu *di shanaro Sakura*, tersenyum menggoda kepada Hinata.

" Sa, Sakura… Kenapa ada disini?" seru Naruto kesal. Sakura tertawa, "Hohoho, tentu saja! Aku,kan penasaran dengan kejar-kejaran antara kau dan Hinata-chan! Rupanya ada udang di balik batu…" Sakura menatap Naruto menggoda. Naruto mendumel sendiri sekalipun di wajahnya terbias semburat merah.

" Argh! Pergi saja kau! Kau mengganggu tau! Sono,gih, cari Sasuke!" usir Naruto. Sakura yang diusir begitu saja tidak marah, malah tersenyum, " Baiklah… Aku mengerti… Gomen udah ngerusak acara kalian berdua!" Sakura tertawa sebelum sosoknya menghilang.

" Hnn, mengganggu saja!" omel Naruto ketika Sakura sudah menghilang dari sudut pandangnya.

Dia membalikan badannya dan menatap Hinata lembut, " Tadi kita sampai mana, Hinata-chan?" tanyanya kembali mendekatkan diri kepada Hinata.

Yang ditanya hanya diam. Mukanya sudah mengalahkan kepiting rebus saja...

_A… Apa yang mau diberikan Naruto-kun? Jangan-jangan… Jangan-jangan…_

Hinata menutup kedua matanya ketika dia merasa sesuatu yang hangat di pipinya. Naruto mengecup pipinya lembut nan hangat…

**Haruna : Sudah kubilang,kan! Kau pasti bisa! Yeay yeay… *joged-joged nggak jelas***

**Naruto : Ahh… Untung saja jantungku nggak copot!**

**Haruna : Yossh! Untuk fict berikutnya, mohon bantuannya juga,ya!**

**Naruto : Eeeh? Maksudnya aku harus melakukan itu lagi kepada Hinata-chan?**

**Haruna : Jadi nggak mau,nih? **

**Naruto : Eh, aku nggak bilang nggak mau,kok! Kalo soal mau,sih… Mau banget… Ehehe…**

**Haruna : Dasar Naru-chan! *nendang Naruto sampai ke segitiga Bermuda***

" Na… Naruto-kun…" Hinata terbelalak kaget.

Naruto hanya menyeringai, " _That's a gift from me… Just for you, my hime_," jelas Naruto yang tidak disangka jago bahasa Inggris! Tepuk tangan! *prok…prok…prok…* *author dijitak readers*

Hinata merasa badannya lemas, dan…

" Hinata-chan! Jangan pingsaaaannn!" seru Naruto panik.

**~~~OWARI~~~**

**Hieee… Gomen Gomen Gomen! Terpaksa harus di ending dengan ketidakjelasan dan ngegantung begini! Ihik… Ihik… Makanya, Haruna minta review-nya,ya! (^v^") Oya, sebelum itu Haruna mau berterimakasih terlebih dulu sama Astrea-chan a.k.a Astrea Fortine yang udah bantuin Haruna! Arigatou, Astrea-chan! ^0^**


End file.
